Affair (NielWink)
by IronChan
Summary: Jihoon is done with Daniel's jealousy. Wanna One Kang Daniel Park Jihoon as a main characters. dldr, dont forget to subscribe and comment NielWink slight Winkdeep or panwink


**Warning! typo(s) everywhere, bahasa campur,**

 **this is Yaoi or BxB**

 **with park jihoon and kang daniel as main pair**

 **cekidott!**

 **Jihoonie**

daniel hyung?

19.21

 **read**

 **Jihoonie**

Mau sampai kapan hyung cuek begini cuman karena guanlin?

22.43

 **read**

 **Ddanik**

cuman karena guanlin katamu?

 **Jihoonie**

ayolah hyung,

guanlin itu sahabatku dari dulu hyung,

 **Ddanik**

tetap saja, aku ga suka kamu sebut nama orang lain waktu sama aku

kamu tau sendiri kan guanlin udah pernah ambil seonho dari aku dulu?

aku gasuka lihat kamu deket deket sama dia

aku takut kejadian yang sama terulang buat kedua kalinya

 **Jihoonie**

tetap saja hyung,

jihoon ngga suka sama sifat hyung yang begini,

jangan egois hyung,

aku juga ngga akan selingkuh dari hyung, jadi tolong percaya sama jihoon hyung

jihoon ngerasa hyung ngga pernah mau percaya sama jihoon

guanlin juga tau kalo jihoon itu punya hyung, dia ngga akan ngerebut jihoon dari hyung

 **Ddanik**

egois kamu bilang?

oke, terserah kamu

kalo kamu ngga suka sama sifat hyung kenapa kamu waktu itu terima pernyataan cinta dari hyung?

 **Jihoonie**

karena waktu itu aku belum tau sifat hyung yang sebenernya

 **Ddanik**

oh jadi sekarang kamu udah tau sifat aku yang posesif ini kamu mau kita berhenti?

oke kalo itu mau kamu

kita selesai aja sampai disini

 **Jihoonie**

...

hyung...

hyung udah ngga sayang sama jihoon lagi?

apa kita jadian karena aku cuman pelampiasan hyung aja?

 **Ddanik**

iya, aku udah ngga sayang lagi sama kamu

percuma sayang sama kamu kalo kamu sendiri ngga percaya sama aku

aku jadiin kamu pacar aku itu murni karena aku memang suka sama kamu jihoon,

bukan karena pelampiasan

jadi buat apa aku sayang sama kamu kalo kamunya sendiri ngga bisa percaya sama aku?

waktu kamu marah sama sifatku yang posesif, disaat itu juga perasaanku menguap sama kamu,

jadi lebih baik kita sampai disini aja, aku mundur karena kamu terlalu sulit buat aku pertahanin

 **Jihoonie**

hyung...

jihoon nggamau kita berakhir hyung...

jihoon sayang sama hyung...

 **Ddanik**

terserah

yang jelas urusan kita udah selesai sampe disini hun

kita udah ngga ada hubungan apa apa lagi

jaga diri jihoon ssi.

 **Read**

Brakk

jihoon membanting hp nya sembarangan hingga pecah tak berbentuk. Mengacak rambutnya asal, penampilannya sungguh menyedihkan. Air mata sudah mengalir derah di pipinya yang chubby. Ia tak habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran daniel, lelaki yang ia pacari selama satu bulan ini. Bukan ini yang jihoon inginkan, jihoon menyayangi daniel lebih dari apapun, dia tau jika daniel tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Tapi bukan ini yang diinginkan jihoon.

Jihoon sangat menyayangi daniel, meskipun daniel sangat posesif. Tapi kesabaran jihoon juga ada batasnya. Guanlin dan Jihoon sudah berteman sejak smp, dan jihoon tak bisa tiba tiba menjauhi sahabatnya itu. Jihoon fikir, daniel sudah terlalu berlebihan, jihoon bahkan selalu menahan rasa cemburunya ketika daniel di gosipkan dekat dengan orang lain. Jihoon tidak marah, jihoon tidak ingin merusak mood daniel.

jihoon tau kalau daniel adalah seorang badboy dan playboy terkenal di sekolahnya, tetapi jihoon tak masalah dengan itu. karena jihoon menyukai daniel dengan sungguh sungguh. Saat daniel terpuruk karena seonho, jihoon selalu disampingnya menyemangati daniel. Jihoon ingin merubah sosok daniel menjadi lebih baik. Jihoon percaya daniel tidak akan menyakitinya, tetapi itu semua hanya harapan jihoon semata. Daniel tetaplah daniel, dan jihoon kecewa dengannya yang tidak bisa mengurangi sifat posesifnya itu. jihoon merasa seperti kucing yang hanya dibiarkan di dalam kandangnya. tidak diijinkan untuk keluar ataupun bermain dengan orang lain.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, jihoon datang dengan wajah luar biasa pucat. Matanya bengkak dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas, seperti tidak tidur semalaman. hal itu membuat teman temannya heboh karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat jhoon seperti mayat hidup di sekolah.

"Jihoon-ah, kau kenapa? apa kamu menagis semalaman? matamu bengkak sekali" Tanya hyungseob

"hoonie, katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya daehwi.

"hoon, kamu yakin mau tetep sekolah? hari ini ada olahraga, ntar kalo kamu kenapa napa gimana?" tanya woojin sambil menyentuk kening jihoon. jihoon hana membals mereka dengan senyuman dan anggukan lemah.

"aku ngga papa kok guys kalian tenang aja ya." jawabnya sekenanya. sementara itu teman sebangku jihoon, Jinyoung sedang memperhatikan penampilan jihoon prihatin. 'siapa yang berani membuatmu semenyedihkan ini hoonie, dia harus membalasnya' innernya.

sementara itu di sisi lain, daniel datang ke sekolah dengan wajah datarnya, melemparkan tas nya sembarangan ke bangkunya tapi meleet dan mengenai seongwoo yang sedang asik main hp.

"Woy, bro santai dong lemparnya. Lagi seru nih game nya." Sungut seongwoo.

"Berisik." jawab daniel dingin. seongwoo meletakkan ponselnya di sakunya dan mengamati daniel.

"Kenapa lagi dan?" Tanyanya

"Salah emang kalo gue cemburu sama pacar sendiri?"

"Kaga salah sih, emang kenapa?"

"Gue udahan sama jihoon, gara gara gue cemburu liat dia sama guanlin. Gue suruh dia buat jauhin guanlin tapi dianya gamau."

"Ya kalo cemburu lu kek gitu sih siapa yang tahan dan. Cemburu yang wajar ae lah dan." jawab seongwoo

"Gue gasuka liat dia deket deket sama orang lain. Apalagi itu guanlin. Lu tau sendiri kan guanlin udah pernah ambil seonho dari gue, dan gue gamau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi."

"Gini deh, sekarang lu masih sayang apa engga sama jihoon? Lu udah yakin sama keputusan lu buat udahan sama dia? Lu gaakan nyesel sama keputusan lu? Jihoon sayang beneran loh sama lu niel, dia ngga pernah main main kalo sayang sama orang. sekali dia disakitin, dia bisa dengan bodohnya maafin kesalahan orang yang nyakitin dia karena dia bener bener sayang. Jihoon itu naif danik, lu tau sendiri. Lu tau bae jinyoung mantannya dia? sampe sekarang dia nyesel udah ngelepasin malaikat kaya jihoon. Gue harap lu ngga akan nyesel sama keputusan lu ini, gue tau lu orangnya tempramen, tapi jangan sampe karena lu lagi marah, keputusan lu bikin lu nyesel seumur hidup dan. Bae jinyoung bakalan ada di barisan paling depan kalo misal lu masih mertahanin ego lu buat udahan sama jihoon."

Daniel termenung mendengar kata kata seongwoo. Perkataan sahabatnya ini memang benar. daniel memang tempramen, dan dia sulit untuk mengontrol tempramennya yang meledak ledak hingga menyakiti orang disekitarnya.

Saat ini kelas xi-ipa 3 sedang pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Wajah jihoon terlihat semakin pucat, sahabat sahabatnya sudah mengingatkan jihoon untuk tetap berada di unit kesehatan saja, tetapi jihoon tetap kekeuh ingin mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

"Hoonie, kamu yakin bisa? hari ini materinya lari 12 menit loh, ngga usah ikut aja ya?" tanya jinyoung lembut sambil mengelus surai jihoon. "aku bisa kok jin, aku kan kuat hehe" jawabnya sekenanya.

hingga saat peluit ditiupkan jihoon masih nekat mengikuti materi itu. Di putaran pertama, kedua dan ketiga jihoon masih sanggup bertahan. namun saat putaran keempat, nafasnya mulai tersengal sengal, gawat asmanya kambuh. hingga putaran kelima, jihoon ambruk di lapangan dengan nafas terputus putus. hyungseob dan daehwi yang memang berlari disamping jihoon kontan teriak dan memanggil pertolongan.

"Jihoon ah!" pekik mereka berdua dan menghampiri jihoon. murid lainnya kontan berhenti berlari dan mengerubungi jihoon. jinyoung yang melihat langsung berjongkok di dekat jihoon.

"seob, hwi, bantu dia ke punggungku. kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan." hyungseob dan daehwi langsung membantu jinyoung untuk memindahkan jihoon ke gendongannya dengan sedikit terisak.

"daehwi ah, uri jihoonie kenapa? aku gapernah liat dia asma sampe separah ini hwi," kata hyungseob sambil mengusap air matanya kasar. sementara daehwi hanya bisa menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

di ruang kesehatan, jihoon masih belum sadarkan diri dengan alat bantu pernafasan menempel di hidungnya. jinyoung menarik kursi agar bisa duduk di sisi tempat tidur tuang kesehatan. menggenggam tangan jihoon yang terkulai lemah.

"nik hyung.." igaunya. jinyoung ingin marah mendengarnya. 'bahkan disaat sakit seperti ini pun kamu masih menyebut si brengsek itu hoon' innernya.

"danik hyung.." igaunya lagi. Jinyoung sudah tidak tahan melihatnya, dan berjalan keluar dengan tergesa gesa. tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu menemui daniel.

entah mungkin suatu kebetulan atau apa, jinyoung berpapasan dengan daniel saat daniel baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. tanpa basa basi jinyoung langsung menarik kerah daniel dan memberi bogem mentah ke rahangnya.

BUGH!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada jihoon hah? aku mempercayakan dia padamu bukan untuk kau sakiti bodoh! apa pukulanku sakit? huh! kurasa itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang jihoon rasakan sekarang." marah jinyoung.

"Hah, kau sudah tau ternyata. Tanyakan saja pada jihoon, apa saja yang dia lakukan bersama dengan guanlin sejak minggu kemarin? jangan salahkan aku!"

"Dengar ya, jihoon tulus mencintaimu! Dia tidak pernah main main. Bahkan saat sekarat seperti sekarang pun dia masih menyebut namamu. berani kau sakiti dia sekali lagi, jangan harap kau bisa menghirup udara dengan enak daniel ssi. camkan itu." Ucap jinyoung kemudian berlalu meninggalkan daniel dengan seribu pertanyaan menghantui pikirannya.

'jihoon sekarat? jihoon sakit?' innernya, dengan cepat jinyoung langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia terkejut melihat Jihoon terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan alat bantu pernafasan menempel di tubuhnya. woojin yang melihat daniel langsung menghalangi daniel yang ingin melihat jihoon.

"hyung, kau mau apa disini?" tanyanya dingin

"Heol, apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi pacarku sendiri?" sinisnya.

"Ralat, mantan. Kau yang memutuskannya dan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Jadi kurasa kau sudah tidak ada hak untuk menjenguk jihoon hyung. Pergilah. Aku tak ingin memukulmu di depannya." Jawab woojin dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

"woojin ah, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. ijinkan aku untuk bicara dengannya, tolong." tatapan daniel berubah melembut saat mengatakannya. woojin menatap mata daniel mencari apakah ada kebohogan, dan aakhirnya ia mengijinkan daniel untuk menjaga jihoon dan mengajak daehwi dan hyungseob untuk kembali ke kelas.

sepeninggal woojin, hyungseob daehwi, daniel melangkah mendekati jihoon, diamatinya wajah pucat jihoon. tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai lembut favoritnya.

"Daniel hyung.." igaunya. hati daniel mencelos mendengarnya. daniel merasa sangat bersalah sudah membuat orang yang dia sayangi menjadi seperti ini karena egonya yang tinggi.

"jihoon ah.." panggilnya. "hyung disini.." ucapnya pelan dan menggenggam tangan jihoon. Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat daniel berada di sisinya. mungkin ini mimpi pikirnya. tolong jangan bangunkan jihoon dari mimpi ini, dia masih ingin bersama dengan daniel.

"Hyung.." panggilnya lemah. "Jihoon ah, kau sudah sadar?" tanya daniel lembut.

"apa aku bermimpi hyung?" tanya jihoon. daniel menggeleng dan menjawab "tidak sayang, kamu ngga lagi mimpi kok, ini sungguhan." tepat setelah daniel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jihoon langsung terduduk dan menghempaskan tangannya yang digenggam daniel kasar.

"apa yang hyung lakukan disini? bukankah hyung sendiri yang bilang urusan kita sudah selesai? bukankah hyung yang membuangku?" air mata mulai mengalir menghiasi pipi pucat jihoon.

"jihoon ah, maafkan hyung. hyung emosi semalam, hyung ngga bisa mengontrol amarah hyung. hyung minta maaf jihoon ah.." ucap daniel penuh penyesalan. jihoon hanya membuang muka dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras dengan kasar. Daniel merasa jantungnya jatuh ke tanah melihat jihoon, dialah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"maafkan hyung jihoon ah.. apa hyung terlambat?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "terlambat untuk apa?" jawab jihoon pelan, masih tidak mau melihat daniel.

"minta maaf. Apa hyung masih punya kesempatan untuk minta maaf? atau mungkin sudah tidak ada?" tidak ada jawaban dari jihoon.

"Jihoon ah, apa kamu kamu maafin hyung?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan deheman singkat dari jihoon.

"hm?" tanyanya.

"tidak usah hyung minta, aku selalu maafin semua kesalahan yang hyung lakuin." jawab jihoon, masih tidak ingin melihat daniel.

"terima kasih hoon.." daniel ingin menangis sebenarnya, melihat jihoon yang memaafkannya dengan mudahnya, sedangkan dia menyakiti jihoon dengan mudahnya. Daniel merasa dirinya sudah tak berhak memiliki malaikat seperti jihoon di kehidupannya.

"jihoon ah? mau peluk?" tanya daniel. jihoo hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"kenapa jihoon ah? hyung mau peluk kamu." "ngga hyung, tolong jangankasih jihoon harapan lagi hyung, jihoon sakit." jawab jihoon dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"ini bukan harapan jihoon ah.. ini kenyataan, hyung bener bener minta maaf. maafin hyung yang emosi dan buat semuanya berantakan. Maafin aku yang egois. Tolong jangan nangis hoon..." daniel berusaha menenangkan jihoon yang mulai terisak.

"sesungguhnya, aku kesini ingin memperbaiki semuanya karena kurasa semua ini belum terlambat. tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlambat ya? yasudah kamu istirahat aja, kita omongin kalo kondisi kamu udah membaik." daniel menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hyung, dengar. Semuanya belum terlambat kalo hyung mau berusaha. Tapi hyung ngga pernah mau usaha. itu semua terserah hyung. kalau hyung muncul menemuiku cuman karena pengen nyakitin jihoon lagi tolong jangan hyung." ucap jihoon diselingi sesenggukan.

"Aku mau berusaha jihoon ah. Tapi kondisimu belum membaik, aku ngga mau memperburuk kondisimu. aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. aku mau kita balikan hoon. tapi nanti setelah kondisimu membaik. Masih ada waktu buat kamu memikirkan itu semua." jelas daniel.

"maafkan aku yang terbawa emosi, semuanya yang aku katakan bukan dari hati aku jihoon ah. aku tau aku menyakitimu sangat dalam. aku menyesal jihoon ah. maafkan aku. aku mau memperbaiki semua dan memulai dari awal." imbuhnya.

"jihoon kecewa sama sifat hyung yang gampang kebawa emosi." jawab jihoon.

"aku minta maaf karena belum bisa ngontrol emosi aku sendiri. AKu pengen kita balik seperti dulu hoon, jawaban ada di tangan kamu." daniel menggenggam tangan jihoon yang membuat sang empu mau tak mau menatap mata daniel seolah mencari sebuah kebohongan namun yang ia temukan hanyalah ketulusan dan kejujuran. jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"iya hyung, aku mau" jawabnya lemah. daniel membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"jihoon ah, apa kamu sudah memikirkannya matang matang? kamu yakin meu menerima aku lagi?" tanyanya memastikan

"ya hyung, aku tidak perlu berpikir lagi. aku tak mau menyiksa batinku lebih lama lagi dengan kehilanganmu hyung." jawab jihoon. daniel kontan memeluk jihoon erat dan menggumamkan terima kasih di ceruk leher jihoon.

"terima kasih jihoon ah, maafkan aku. aku mencintaimu." ucapnya dan mencium kening jihoon lama. sedangkan jihoon hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"sekarang kamu istirahat ya? atau kamu mau pulang saja dan istirahat dirumah?" tanyanya dan mengusap surai jihoon lembut.

"jihoon ingin istirahat dirumah saja hyung, tapi hyung temani jihoon dirumah ya?" pintanya.

"arraseo, tunggu sebentar disini. hyung akan mengambil barang barang mu dikaelas dan kunci motorku lalu kita pulang ne?" jihoon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 _ **END**_

 **yohoo, daku datang bawa ff baru pair baru :"))**

 **belom selesai bikin sekuel sebelah malah bikin ff baru wkwk maafkan daku ya**

 **ff ini based on true story ya cuman di kasih beberapa bumbu aja biar jadi ff wehehehh**

 **akhir kata, jangan lupa vote dan komen dibawah ini ya :)))))**


End file.
